


Forever In Your Eyes

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without him, was her forever equally as doomed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Your Eyes

The Order safehouse was quiet. _Too_ quiet for the number of people gathered in the kitchen. The ragged remains of their brethren were there, some bleeding and bruised on the outside while others internalized their pain. But someone was missing-- a pair of bright green eyes that should have been looking back at her.

"Where's Benjy?" she breathed, meeting Mad Eye's stoic gaze across the room. "Did you find him?"

"Marlene," Caradoc began, "we--"

"He's dead," Mad Eye said abruptly. 

_The room was dark, with only the light from a candle illuminating the tiny chamber. It wasn't what either of them had wanted, but it was all they had. The war... it had taken nearly everything from them. When Marlene woke screaming in the night, recalling the Cruciatus Curse, it was Benjy who held her tight and whispered that everything was going to be alright. And when he came back from a raid, bleeding and faint, she was the one to administer potions and charms._

_In the flickering light, shadows danced along their naked bodies as they moved together. Marlene clung to him, her breath hot in his ear as his hand slid along her slick body. The callouses caught on her smooth skin, rough against her breast when he paused to flick her sensitive nipple._

_He **knew** how wild that drove her._

_"Benjy," she moaned, arching towards him._

_"Patience, love," he murmured in response, dipping to suck lightly on her fluttering pulse point as his hips moved against hers. In and out, slow and steady, stoking the simmering flame between them until it threatened to consume them both._

_Marlene pressed her face against his shoulder, muffling her cries as her climax crashed down on them both. With each touch, each kiss, she felt more alive than she had the day before. And when neither of them knew if they'd survive to the next night, that meant everything._

_"I could love you forever," she whispered into the darkness._

_"I know," he replied softly, the words soft in her ear._

_Marlene turned her head to the side, her nose brushing against his. "How do you know?"_

_"It's in your eyes."_

Mad Eye was still talking, but Marlene wasn't listening. He'd only been gone a week-- though in the small, rational part of her mind, she knew that meant ill. Order members checked in _every single night_ , and no one had heard from Benjy in seven days. 

Benjy was gone. Killed.

 _Dead_.

The forever written in her eyes-- had he seen how short it was when he'd kissed her? When he'd said he could love her forever, too? 

Without him, was her forever equally as doomed?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles.


End file.
